Pasta (Hunhan Fanfiction Oneshoot)
by Lu shaoran
Summary: Kakiku lemas seperti pasta yang baru dimasak dalam air yang mendidih. Panas. Tapi, lembut? HUNHAN. YAOI. BL. T. DLDR.


_Warning!_

 _Hunhan Fanfiction._

 _Yaoi. BL. Rated T._

 _DLDR._

 _Happy Reading~_

 **-Pasta-**

Luhan POV

Matahari baru terbenam tiga menit yang lalu, tapi Sehun tak juga keluar dari kamar. Sudah seharian dia berada di sana. Apa dia tak lapar? Entahlah. Yang jelas pasta yang kusajikan di meja sudah dingin tak tersentuh.

"Sehun..." aku memanggilnya lagi sambil berdiri tepat di depan pintu kamarnya. Mungkin untuk yang ke seratus kalinya. Tapi ia tak juga menampakkan batang hidungnya.

"Apa kau tidak lapar, huh?"

...

"Kau mau makan apa? Sebut saja, akan kubuatkan untukmu." Kataku berlagak jago masak. Padahal aku hanya bisa memasak pasta.

...

Sudah lewat sepuluh menit, tak ada jawaban darinya. Aku ragu apa dia baik-baik saja. Ah, dia pasti baik-baik saja. Tapi bagaimana kalau dia sakit? Apa yang harus kukatakan pada paman dan bibi saat mereka kembali nanti?

"Yak! Sehun! Cepat buka pintunya!" aku mulai tak bisa menahan emosiku. Tanganku terus menggedor-gedor pintu kamarnya tanpa jeda. Lalu, akhirnya, dia membuka pintu.

"Tanganmu bisa terluka jika terus menggedor pintu seperti itu." itulah kalimat pertama yang diucapkannya sejak seharian aku berada di rumahnya. Untunglah dia baik-baik saja.

"Ada apa denganmu? Kenapa kau mengunci diri dalam kamar?"

Sehun tak menanggapi pertanyaanku. Dia terus berjalan menuju dapur mengambil segelas air minum. Hah, haus juga dia rupanya.

"Kau pasti lapar. Tunggu sebentar, aku akan membuatkan makanan untukmu." Dengan gerakan cepat, aku menyiapkan bahan-bahan untuk membuat pasta.

"Tidak perlu. Lebih baik kau cepat pulang sebelum malam semakin larut."

"Aku bisa menginap di sini. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada paman dan bibi untuk menjagamu." Aku tetap melanjutkan niatku membuat pasta dengan memasak air terlebih dahulu.

"Sudahlah, aku bukan anak kecil. Jadi, tidak perlu dijaga olehmu." Tanpa perintah, Sehun mematikan kompor. Padahal air itu saja belum mendidih.

"Haha. Benar kau bukan anak kecil? Tapi kenapa tadi kau mengunci diri di kamarmu? Itu sangat kekanakan, Sehun. Akui saja, kau memang masih anak-anak." Aku tidak dapat menahan diri untuk tidak mengejeknya. Dan melihatnya wajahnya yang sedang kesal itu memang sangat lucu.

"Aku bukan anak kecil!"

"Sudahlah, adik kecil, lebih baik kau duduk tenang di meja makan sementara kakakmu yang manis ini akan membuatkan pasta untukmu, oke?" ujarku lalu menyalakan kompor itu lagi. Tapi Sehun segera mematikannya dengan kasar.

"Sudah kubilang aku bukan anak kecil. Berhentilah memanggilku anak kecil, atau..."

Sehun menatapku serius. Baru kali ini dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang tajam seperti itu.

"Atau apa?" aku balik menantangnya.

"Atau..." Sehun melangkah mendekat, membuatku harus melangkah mundur jika tidak ingin tertabrak olehnya. Tapi tanpa sadar langkahku terhenti karena dinding ruang makan sudah berada tepat di belakangku. Sementara Sehun terus melangkah mendekat.

"Yak! Sehun! Ada apa denganmu? Berhenti!" Entah mengapa perasaanku mulai tidak karuan. Apalagi Sehun sudah berada tepat di depanku dengan jarak yang tersisa beberapa senti saja. Jantungku mulai berdebar dua kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Kenapa? Kau takut?" suara berat Sehun terdengar di telingaku. Lebih seperti sebuah bisikan. Yang sukses membuatku menggigil karena geram tapi tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Salah gerak sedikit saja bisa membuat gesekan diantara tubuh kami.

"Ti, tidak. Si, siapa yang takut?" Damn! Jelas saja aku takut. Ucapanku sampai terbata-bata. Sialnya lagi, aku tahu saat ini Sehun tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Benar kau tidak takut?" Dia bertanya lagi. Aish, aku tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia berada terlalu dekat. Bagaimana kalau dia melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak padaku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin! Kami sudah saling mengenal sejak kecil. Walaupun tidak ada hubungan keluarga, aku sudah menganggapnya seperti adik sendiri karena usianya empat tahun lebih muda dariku. Lagipula, dia hanya anak kecil.

"Tentu tidak! Untuk apa aku takut! Sudahlah Sehun, cepat menyingkir dariku." Aku berusaha membebaskan diri dan mendorong tubuhnya menjauh. Tiba-tiba dia menggenggam kedua pergelangan tanganku dan mengunciku di dinding.

"Kau masih menganggapku anak kecil, kan?" Matanya kembali menatapku tajam.

"Lepaskan, Sehun! Kau kenapa? Lepaskan aku!" Aku masih mencoba melepaskan diri. Tapi tangannya terlalu kuat mencengkram pergelangan tanganku.

"Kau tahu, aku bukan anak kecil lagi. Aku, laki-laki."

"Iya, aku tahu. Memangnya kenapa kalau kau laki-laki? Cepat lepaskan aku!"

Sehun tak bergeming. Justru ia semakin kuat mencengkram kedua pergelangan tanganku.

"Kalau kau tahu, harusnya kau juga tahu kalau aku bisa saja menyukaimu."

Hah? Menyukaiku? Tidak mungkin. Apa aku tidak salah dengar?

"Apa yang kau bicarakan?"

"Aku menyukaimu, Luhan."

Aku masih tidak percaya akan apa yang kudengar. Dia suka padaku? Benarkah?

"Hahaha! Kena kau! Makanya jangan memanggilku anak kecil lagi." tawa Sehun meledak. Sudah kuduga dia membohongiku.

"Kau tahu, ekspresi wajahmu yang kaget itu sangat lucu, haha!" Sehun masih tertawa terbahak-bahak sambil memegangi perutnya. Damn! Aku tertipu mentah-mentah.

"Aish! Dasar anak-anak!" seruku jengkel. Jelas-jelas sifatnya masih seperti anak lima tahun yang ingin membalas dendam.

Tanpa menghiraukannya lagi, aku segera membereskan dapur.

"Kau marah ya?" tanya Sehun setelah tawanya mereda. Untuk apa dia tanya, sudah jelas bukan dari raut wajahku?

"Oke, aku minta maaf. Habis kau juga sering mengejekku."

Tuh kan! Dia masih tidak mau mengalah. Dasar anak-anak!

"Sudahlah, aku mau pulang." ujarku setelah membereskan dapur. Lalu beranjak ke ruang tv untuk mengambil tas ranselku. Sehun mengikutiku dari belakang.

"Mau kuantar?"

"Tidak. Trima kasih." ujarku dingin. Mataku masih sibuk mencari syal merah milikku. Seingatku syal itu ada di sini. Tapi kok...

"Kau cari ini?" Sehun memperlihatkan syal merah yang dipegangnya. Kenapa bisa ada padanya sih?

"Iya. Sini, kembalikan."

"Eit!" Sehun justru menjunjung syal itu ke atas saat aku mencoba mengambilnya.

"Hentikan, Sehun! Aku tidak mau bermain denganmu! Cepat kembalikan!" ucapku mulai kesal.

"Tidak mau. Ambil sendiri kalau kau bisa!" Sehun tertawa kecil. Kalau sudah begini aku akan kalah. Dia memang jauh lebih tinggi dariku. Tidak mungkin aku bisa menggapai tangannya.

Entah kenapa hari ini dia jadi sangat menyebalkan. Mungkin lebih baik kalau aku tidak menyuruhnya keluar dari kamar tadi. Mungkin dia tidak akan semenyebalkan ini.

"Menyerah?" tanyanya. Aku tidak bisa berkata-kata saking kesalnya. Mungkin kesabaranku sudah mulai habis menghadapi anak kecil ini.

Mataku mulai memanas. Jangan menangis! Jangan menangis! Aku berusaha mengatakan hal itu pada diriku sendiri. Tapi tak berguna. Air mataku mulai jatuh tanpa bisa kutahan.

Kau bodoh, Luhan! Sudah kalah. Sekarang kau bahkan menangis di depan anak kecil itu? Bodoh!

Aku segera berlari menuju pintu. Tapi tiba-tiba Sehun menahan tanganku.

"Maaf." ucapnya sambil mengalungkan syal itu di leherku.

Dia benar-benar meminta maaf. Aku bisa melihat itu di matanya.

"Kau jahat, Sehun. Aku sangat membencimu." ucapku tanpa memandangnya.

"Iya. Aku tahu. Aku sangat menyebalkan, bukan?"

Aku mengangguk cepat.

"Maaf. Aku tidak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Aku memang benar-benar menyukaimu, Luhan."

Itu lagi.

"Sudahlah. Berhenti berbohong seperti itu. Aku tahu kau sedang tertawa dalam hati kan'?"

"Tidak." Sehun kembali menatapku serius. Yang entah sejak kapan tatapannya ampuh membuat jantungku berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Ini hanya jebakan. Ingat! Jebakan! Jangan terpengaruh Luhan!

Aku berusaha meyakinkan diriku sendiri.

"Hentikan, Sehun. Aku tidak akan tertipu lagi. Aku pulang dulu, dah!" aku pun memutar knop pintu untuk membukanya. Tapi Sehun kembali menutup pintu itu lalu membuatku tersandar di pintu.

"Aku benar-benar menyukaimu." ucapnya lagi dengan jarak yang sangat dekat. Persis seperti kejadian di ruang makan tadi.

"Jadi? Kenapa kalau kau menyukaiku?" tantangku. Kali ini aku tidak akan tertipu lagi.

"Aku sangat ingin menciummu." ucapnya tanpa basa-basi.

Hah? Tidak mungkin. Dia tidak akan melakukan itu. Ingat! Dia hanya mempermainkanku!

"Coba saja kalau berani!" tantangku lagi. Walaupun dalam hati sebenarnya aku gugup setengah mati. Tapi hei! Dia tidak akan berani melakukan itu.

"Baiklah..." Sehun menyunggingkan senyumnya sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya kepadaku. Apa dia benar-benar akan menciumku? Tidak! Tidak mungkin!

Tapi wajahnya semakin mendekat. Hingga aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafasnya menyentuh kulitku.

Tidak! Dia tidak akan berani melakukannya! Dia hanya ingin mempermainkanku.

Tapi...

Cup!

Dia benar-benar menciumku.

"Yak! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Aku mendorong tubuhnya sekuat tenaga.

"Kau sendiri yang minta." ujarnya tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Tapi kan'..." kukira dia hanya mempermainkanku. Seperti yang biasa dia lakukan.

"Tunggu, ini belum selesai." Sehun kembali membungkam mulutku dengan ciumannya. Kali ini gerakan dengan lebih agresif yang sukses membuat kakiku lemas seperti pasta yang baru dimasak dalam air yang mendidih.

Panas.

Tapi, lembut?

Entahlah. Pikiranku sudah terbang kemana-mana.

.

.

.

*End*

Thanks for reading~


End file.
